Hiei's Fantasies
by Ichi89
Summary: OK so yea this is HieixKurama...erm... don't like yaoi don't read! BAKA! There might be more to this if I get enough reviews. so.. R
1. Chapter 1

**One Shot Ficlet!**

Pairing: HieixKurama

Red eyes meeting emerald. Before he could ask anything, Hiei turned his head away. 'Why do I always have to be thinking about him? He's my friend, right? I can't love him. Or... can I?' Hiei was snapped out of his thoughts by a sudden warm pressure on his lips. When he focused his eyesight, he saw nothing but strands of red hair. 'Is Kurama kissing me?...Wait, I'm liking it! I am too confused, what do I do? Do I kiss him back?' Before Hiei could return the kiss, it was over and Kurama had retreated to one corner of the couch they were sitting on. Hiei crept closer to the fox. When Kurama saw this, he cringed.

"Why are you cringing?" Hiei whispered in his ear. "I just want my turn." Hiei snickered into Kurama's ear. Kurama stiffened as Hiei turned his face to face him. A light pink blushed graced the fox's soft face. He captured Kurama's lips with his own. After a few minutes, Hiei licked Kurama's lower lip, begging for entrance. Kurama gasped, giving hiei a chance to plunge his tongue into Kurama's mouth. A moan escaped Kurama's throat, and this only encouraged Hiei more. He crawled into Kurama's lap, straddling his hips. Finally, Kurama broke the passionate kiss, his labored breaths sounding erotic to Hiei's ears. Kurama just sat there, staring shocked at the short fire demon who was now sliding off his lap and sitting back in his place on the black leather couch. 'Wow... Kurama's a good kisser even when he's NOT trying.' Hiei let out a small laugh which earned him a sudden look from the red haired fox.

"And what might you be laughing at, if I may ask?" Kurama seemed slightly hurt. 'Is he laughing at me?... I never should have kissed him... He was only mocking me...' Hiei heard the touch of sorrow and again crawled over to the fox, but this time simply pulling him into a loving hug.

"I was laughing at how good of a kisser you are." Hiei smiled, burying his face into Kurama's soft red hair. He could smell roses.

"But, I wasn't even trying." Kurama's expression changed from upset to puzzled as he noticed how he was now laying back against Hiei, and Hiei had been playing with his hair most of the time.

"That's my point." The fire demon whispered into Kurama's ear, sending chills up his spine. "Even when your not trying, you still know how to turn a demon on." Hiei couldn't contain his laughter any longer. He began to laugh as Kurama lay on his chest pondering what was happening. Again Hiei sat, after his laughter had died down, and played with Kurama's long beautiful red locks. Kurama sighed in defeat.

"Hmmm..." Hiei snuggled his face deep into the fox's hair and neck. As he breathed in, he could smell the smell of roses deep within the fox's skin. "You smell like those flowers you love so much. Hn. It's actually quite relaxing." Kurama giggled as Hiei began to slide his index finger up and down his spine. Kurama shivered, still giggling lightly. "Are you a ticklish fox?"

"No!" Kurama jumped as Hiei slid his arms around the fox's slender hips. He snuggled ever closer to him, placing his legs on either side of Kurama. "Hiei... Do you..."

"Yes." Hiei answered Kurama without letting him finish. "Yes, I love you." Kurama stiffened up slightly. Hiei noticed how stiff the fox was, and he let go so that he would be more comfortable. "I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable." Hiei sighed again and simply slid back not noticing that Kurama was leaning completely against him. Kurama fell, his head landing in Hiei's lap.

'I'm not uncomfortable around you, Hiei. You just caught me by surprise." Kurama sighed as he snuggled closer to the fire demon.

A/N: Ok, I know it's short and it wasn't a lemon but leave me alone! If I get enough reviews I might continue this instead of making it a one shot. It also most likely will change to KuramaxHiei. Just sounds right. XP


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok here is the second chapter to Hiei's Fantasies…. It random and I wrote it with NO SLEEP WHAT SO EVER!!!!!!!! - XD anyways yeah… here it is!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho! NOT MINE!!! Though I wish it was!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2(randomness)

Hiei shot awake sweat beading down his bare chest as he looked around his small room. Closing his eyes he thought for a moment. Another dream about him... Hiei was confused...why him? Why Kurama of all people. Was it because Kurama saw the true Hiei, the Hiei that no one had ever seen before? Could have been because Kurama and he had been such close friends for so long? Hiei didn't know but he did know that he wished his dreams were real.

Turning to let his legs dangle over the edge of the bed Hiei stood up and stretched quickly. He knew there had to be something wrong…not with him liking another man but with him liking Kurama. He shrugged the feeling off and began to dress and quietly stepped out his bedroom door and towards the room at the end of the hall, Kurama's room.

"What is my problem?!" Hiei scolded himself mentally and opened the door. After sneaking in he stood next to Kurama's bedside table and watched the kitsune sleep silently. A soft snore emanated up to Hiei's ears. So quiet, so sweet. Hiei smiled an odd almost uncharacteristic smile. He would never show this side of himself to anyone but a sleeping Kurama…ever. Suddenly the red haired fox stirred and Hiei felt a pair of sharp green eyes transfixed on him.

"Hiei is there something wrong??" Kurama sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes and looking at the short fire demon.

"No." Was all Hiei could respond with, but inside he was screaming 'YES!! YOU!!' But he couldn't, it wasn't like him to do such a thing, ever! Hiei turned and began to leave when he felt a warm hand grab his wrist.

"Hiei you know you can't fool me. What's wrong?" Kurama's emeralds eyes gleamed with a pleading look. Something about the way Kurama's eyes made something inside Hiei hurt, almost as if he was hurting Kurama by not telling him about his dream, about what was _really_ upsetting him. It made Hiei hurt just looking at him and he couldn't resist when Kurama's hand gently tugged him towards the kitsune, so close he could smell his human sent. With one firm tug Kurama managed to pull Hiei into his lap where the small fire apparition began to struggle.

"Kurama! Let go!" Hiei struggled more but soon found it impossible to get away so he decided to settle on relaxing in the kitsune's lap and glaring up at him. Kurama simply smiled and pulled the small man close to his chest.

"Now tell me what's wrong, Hiei. You looked upset when I woke up." He ignored the glare of Hiei's ruby eyes and looked at him with an equally determined expression. Hiei sighed in defeat and moved himself so that he was straddling the other man.

"Why do you always have to invade my dreams?" Hiei whispered leaning forward letting his breath swim across Kurama's shoulders and his fingers ghost over the material of his night shirt. Kurama stiffened, surprised at his longtime companions sudden actions, but something inside him wasn't really all that surprised. He let his body relax and wrapped his arms around Hiei's small frame.

"I invade you dreams?"

"Yes…"

"And here I thought you were invading mine…"

"Hn…"

"I love you Hiei."

"Hn…"

Kurama smiled and pulled the fire apparition down and began to fall back to sleep with his best friend and now lover curled up to his chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well there it be! I know it's short and I'm sorry but yeah! XP Review please, flames excepted but only if their actually proper English… NO CHAT TALK FLAMERS!!! -


End file.
